In conventional pyrotechnical linear actuating means the pyrotechnical propellant is dimensioned for vehicle occupants of average body weight, this being the reason why the belt is tautened with the same force for small, tall, lightweight or heavy occupants. The intention in optimizing belt tensioning is to involve the vehicle occupant as early as possible in the deceleration of the vehicle in a crash situation. However, in the case of smaller persons of low weight this object may already be achieved by a tensioning force which is smaller than that of persons of average or higher body weight.